Le Monde à l'envers
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Jeu du Fof. Et si la véritable torture de Sam ne commençait qu'à partir du moment où il était sorti de la cage ? [Samifer]


**OS écrit dans le cadre de la 87ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 03h**

 **Thème : Bataille**

 **Fandom : Supernatural**

 **Date : 08-07-17**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Sam était un peu énervé lorsque Dean lui disait que tout allait s'arranger.

Evidemment, parce que ce n'est pas comme si chacune de leur soit-disante solution n'avait pas apportée encore plus de problèmes par la suite, non bien sûr. Les Léviathans n'étaient pas en train de transformer l'humanité en stock de nourriture parce que Castiel avait eu besoin des âmes du Purgatoire pour tuer Raphaël parce que Michael, son adorable grand frère, avait laissé le Paradis sans chef après être tombé dans la Cage avec Lucifer, qui lui-même en était sorti parce que Sam avait tué Lilith pour venger son propre frère qui avait vendu son âme pour lui sauver la vie alors qu'il l'avait perdu en s'attaquant au plan du démon qui avait tué leur père plus de vingt ans après avoir fait brûler leur mère. Le travail de famille quoi.

Mais tout ça, ça n'importait tellement plus aux yeux de Sam. Il était fatigué de devoir sauver le monde à chaque fois pour essayer de réparer des erreurs de plus en plus stupides. La relation qu'il avait avec Dean était destructrice et malsaine. Il aurait dû le voir bien plus tôt mais l'Enfer lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Lucifer lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Dean croyait à tort qu'il avait passé une éternité dans la Cage à se faire torturer par un Ange Déchu enragé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère la mémoire, Sam le croyait aussi évidemment. Il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel, il le sentait, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gratter le « mur », même si la Mort le lui avait déconseillé. Mais il aurait dû comprendre que Lucifer était bien plus intelligent que ça. Torturer son âme dans la Cage ? Ça aurait été indigne de Satan. A la place, il avait fait en sorte que la torture ne commencerait que lorsque Sam sortirait.

D'ailleurs, le plus jeune Winchester se demandait si Lucifer avait eu réellement fois en Dean ou s'il avait fait un dangereux pari. Car si son frère n'avait pas négocié son âme avec la Mort, il ne se serait jamais souvenu de rien, et il n'aurait jamais souffert autant qu'il l'était en ce moment-même.

Lucifer lui manquait atrocement.

Ils avaient passé environ une décennie à se détester, puis à apprendre à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Comment faire autrement lorsque l'on comprend parfaitement l'autre ? Ils étaient les deux mêmes pièces d'un puzzle dont les faces se situaient dans deux mondes opposés. Alors forcément, ils avaient fini par s'aimer. Et le reste de l'éternité n'avait été que remplie d'un bonheur intense et pur, que Sam n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il n'avait jamais eu l'amour d'une mère ou la protection d'un père, ni l'indéfectible loyauté d'un frère. Bien sûr, Dean était prêt à mourir pour lui, mais lui faire confiance en-dehors de la chasse ? Ça restait bien au-dessus de ses compétences.

Sam ne s'était jamais senti réellement accepté, parce qu'il avait passé sa vie entière à mentir et à cacher sa vraie nature. A sa famille, à ses amis, à Jessica. Mais le Porteur de Lumière le connaissait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et il réussissait tout de même à l'aimer.

« Si j'avais connu l'Humanité en te rencontrant, rien ne serait arriver. »

Cette phrase revenait souvent dans ses souvenirs. Lucifer la lui murmurait souvent au creux de l'oreille. Que ce soit au lit, pendant qu'il faisait à manger, lorsqu'ils étaient allongés à regarder des étoiles. Et même si le chasseur savait que tous ses souvenirs étaient faux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver d'un amour aussi pur et inconditionnel, tout l'opposé de ce qu'il ressentait pour son frère.

Satan avait été sa lumière pendant une éternité et maintenant Dean l'avait ramené à sa pitoyable existence.

Alors peut-être qu'il avait des apparitions de Lucifer qui lui hurlait dessus en lui disant qu'il était un traître et qu'il l'avait abandonné. Peut-être que lorsqu'il se réveillait en sueur d'une sieste, il s'attendait à une étreinte et se retrouvait finalement seul. Peut-être que lorsqu'il voyait Dean et Castiel se tourner autour et se haïr alors qu'ils pourraient être honnêtes et profiter de ce dont on le privait lui, il en était malade au point d'avoir envie de vomir. Mais rien n'était plus atroce que d'entendre les murmures doux et encourageants de celui qu'il ne parvenait plus à distinguer autrement que son âme-sœur.

« Sam, vraiment. Tu sais que tu te fais du mal en refusant la vérité. Tout ceci n'est pas réel. C'est la Cage qui te faire voir des hallucinations. Tu sais ce qui est juste, ce qui est bien. Tu sais que je prendrais soin de toi. Je ne peux pas te laisser te détruire comme ça. Je sais que tu as peur de faire une erreur mais il n'y a qu'une solution pour arrêter toute cette supercherie.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir Lucifer.

\- Tu es déjà mort. Tu es avec moi dans la Cage. Mais si tu n'arrives plus à différencier le vrai du faux…

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas de vrai ou de faux. Il y a seulement ta réalité et celle de la Cage. Et je… je sais que je dois mourir ici pour revenir vers toi mais… mais si je n'étais plus dans la Cage. Si Dean avait quand même réussi à me sauver…

\- Alors tu préférerais passer ta vie avec ton frère plutôt que de risquer me rejoindre. »

Il y avait tellement de douleur dans la voix de Lucifer que Sam sentit une fois de plus son cœur se crisper. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce ton, cette supplique. _Reviens-moi. Sam, s'il te plaît._ Satan ne supplierait jamais à voix haute mais chaque apparition était plus désespérée que la précédente. Et comme Sam avait appris à faire attention aux détails, il voyait le véhicule de son ange se détériorer. Plus pâle, plus maigre, plus faible.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il remarqua les cernes et les coupures sur les bras qu'il prit sa décision.

Que valait un maximum de quarante années ici sur Terre, comparé à l'éternité de bonheur qu'il avait eu avec Lucifer ? Et comment pourrait-il l'abandonner dans la Cage alors que lui vivrait en liberté ? Et était-il vraiment en train de vivre sans lui ?

La bataille qu'il menait pour distinguer la réalité des hallucinations n'importait plus. Sam n'en avait rien à faire, il voulait juste arrêter de souffrir.

Et dans une autre dimension, Lucifer souriait.


End file.
